Ciels Best Friend rewritten
by smexy-bunny-13
Summary: Lady Sophia is Ciel phantomhive's childhood best friend, advisor, and his fiancé. Read and follow her and get to know her in her story! (I still suck at summaries so this is pretty much the only thing not changing)
1. Before we start

**A/N: So this is my rewrite on Ciels' best friend and i really hope this goes alot better than the first time and that I'm able to catch all the mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this and thanks for waiting and helping me decide. I'm not 100% sure if I'll keep up the old version yet, I might just take it down once I'm done with all the chapters that are already up.**

 **anyway I'll stop talking and get a move on with the story. Love you guys!**


	2. oc info!

**A/N: here is a small bit of info on my OC. I hope you guys love her3**

* * *

 ** Name:  Sophia Destiny Hope**

 ** Looks: jet black hair that goes to her waist. dark blue eyes, and pale skin. ( look at the cover picture to kind of an idea)**

 **Height:** **She's about 4'9 or so.**

 **Age:** **12 (at the beginning like ciel)**

 ** Birthday:  DEC. 23**

 ** Relation to ciel:  she's his fiancé also his best friend from his childhood. his advisor for his company.**

 ** A little bit about Sophia:  She pretty much is always smiling and laughing. her best friends are Elizabeth and ciel. her parents died along with ciel's so now shes staying with him. was also kidnapped with ciel but didn't make a contract with a demon. Figured out after like a year that Sebastian was a demon (Ciel tried to hide it from her) her favorite colors are blue purple and red, which is what the colors of her dresses mostly 's innocent and pure so ciel try's to keep things age appropriate for her though she goes on missions with him... you'll find out more about her and her life as the story goes on.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so excited to rewrite this! Chapter 1 might not have a lot of changes- if there are any it'll be minor stuff probably.**


	3. Chapter 1

**So, there isn't really much to fix in this chapter, just a few spelling mistakes and what not. I think it might have been like after chapter 2 or so that i just kind of don't really like all that much. so there might not be any big changes until than? I'm not 100% sure though because i haven't really looked at them in a hot minute lol.  
**

* * *

Lady Sophia stood in front of floor length mirror making sure her purple bow on her dark blue dress was nice and tight, and making sure that not a single hair was out of place, when she heard a knock at the door.

" Come in." she called out giving the door a glance. Hers and her fiancé-Ciels- butler and demon, Sebastian, entered the room giving the mistress of the house a smile

" M'Lady, it is time for breakfast. The young master is already waiting for you." Sophia turned and gave him a bright smile.

" thank you, I'll be down in a moment." With that the demon butler bowed with a closed eye smile and turned and left the room, to finish up with the food. After a few more seconds, she decided to make her way down. as she was making her way down she was bumped into by the maid and only other female in the house, Mei-Rin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry mi' lady, I should have been watching where I was going! " the clumsy maid practically yelled. Sophia smiled and giggled

" its fine Mei-Rin. So how did you sleep? " she asked.

" oh I slept fine mi' lady. and you? are you heading to the dinning room? " Mei-Rin asked her blushing.

Sophia gave a nod. " yes, I'm quite hungry I didn't get to eat last night, but I slept well, thanks for asking." both girls stopped in front of the doors leading to the dinning room and Mei-Rin opened them, bowed and let Sophia go through before going in and closing the door. Mei-Rin walked to the side of the table where the rest of the servants, Bard, Finni, and Tanaka, stood.

Sophia smiled at her fiancé, who sat at the end of the table.

" good morning Ciel! How did you sleep? " she asked as she sat on the right side of him.

Ciel gave a small smile, but Lady Sophia knew that he was happy to see her.

" Good morning Lady Sophia. I slept well thank you." Ciel couldn't help but think about how beautiful and happy his fiancé and best friend looked.

" Ciel how many times do I have to tell you call me Sophia, there's no need for the 'lady'."

Before he could say anything else, Sebastian walked through the door with a tray of food and tea.

" Today for the master, there will be scones and Earl Gray." He sat down Ciels' plate before moving to Lady Sophia. " for the lady, toast and imported jam along with jasmine tea." Lady Sophia gave him a smile.

" thank you Sebastian. " the demon butler bowed with his left hand over his chest and left to prepare for the guest the master and the mistress were having for a business meeting. It was silent for a few minutes before a sound of a dart being thrown made Sophia look up, just in time to see it hit finny,the gardener, in the back of the head.

" ow ow ow! " Sophie watched as he ran to stand by Ciel. "what was that for master? What did I do? " Ciel didn't even look up, but he continued eating like this was a normal thing.

" nothing. " Sophia couldn't help but give a little giggle at poor Finny's face. "I don't need to justify my actions. "

Suddenly, Sebastian burst through the doors. He looked at Finny who was jumping around. " Finni! Have you finished weeding the court-yard? " he didn't wait for an answer as he turned to Mei-Rin. " Mei-Rin! Have you washed all the bedding?"

"Ooh... well hmmm.. " she started messing with her fingers. He turned to bard, the chef.

" Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? " bard gave a little laugh and scratched the back of his neck. " Tanaka.. " he turned to Tanaka,the house steward and former butler, who was in his chibi form. " Well I suppose you're alright as you are. "

" ho ho ho. " was all Tanaka said. Sophia loved Tanaka because he always made her laugh and he's been in the family since before she and Ciel were born. Sebastian turned back to the others.

" Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. " Sebastian got a scary look on his face. " So get back to work! " the servants ran out of the room as fast as they could scared put of their poor little minds. " simply hopeless. " Sebastian said after the door was closed. Ciel went back to eating but it took Sophia a second to stop her giggles. It was amazing how fast Sebastian could get them back to work, it was also amusing.

* * *

Ciel and Sophia were walking up the grand stairway. " Ciel,do you think today's lessons will be hard? " Sophia asked him before noticing he had stopped to look at the painting of his parents. She also looked up at it and remembered all the good times they had before **that** day, before **that** month. She looked at Ciel and wondered how he felt.

" Ciel, you can always take down the painting or move it, if it pains you to look at it. You are after all the head of the house now. " she said quietly. She gave him a smile when he gave her a thankful look.

"Lady Sophia, what would I do without you. " they both looked up at the painting once more. " come, let's go to my study we have much to do. " He offered his arm, Sophia lopped her arm through his and they both made their way up together.

* * *

Ciel and Sophia both sat in Ciel's study, with Ciel in his chair behind his desk and Sophia next him.

" Sophia, how about we take a break and play chess, since we're getting nowhere. " he gave her a kicked puppy look knowing she would break.

Sophia sighed. " Alright, I guess a little break never hurt anyone. " she grinned and Ciel couldn't help but grin back.

As they got the game ready, Sophie let her mind wonder, but she realized that she was staring at Ciel. She looked back at the pieces , when something entered her mind.

" Ciel, if you were in a would of chess, what would you consider everyone? " she held up a pawn. " Finny, Bard, Mei-Rin, and Tanaka would be the pawns, don't you think? " Ciel looked up surprised by the question.

" yea, I agree but... " he trailed off looking nervously at Sophia. " Never mind let's start the game. " Sophia nodded. Ciel loved playing chess with Sophia because she would always get close to winning, but never quite getting it.

* * *

" I'm a bit hungry, I want something sweet to eat. " Ciel had his elbows on the desk and his fingers laced together. Sophia sat on the desk looking out the window, and kicking her legs back and forth. She was somewhat listening to their conversation.

" you shouldn't eat now, master. Wouldn't want to spoil your appetite. Surly you wouldn't want to have lady Sophia eat with Mr Damian all by herself now do you? " Sebastian asked trying to get Ciel to change his mind. But Ciel was just too stubborn.

" I don't care about that make me a parfait. "Ciel ordered, but Sebastian stood his ground

" I'm sorry sir. " Ciel let out an irritated sound.

" fine than. " he stood up and walked to the window. " about the portrait in the hallway.. "

"yes? " Sebastian stood waiting to see where this was going.

" take it down. " Sebastian looked surprised as the lord started rubbing his jumped off the desk to stand next to him hugging him while he wrapped his arm around her. " I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent. And I'm head of the house now. " he said confidently.

Sebastian smiled and bowed. "consider it done, my lord. " he stood up straight.

Sophia turned and looked at him. " Sebastian, can you please bring some tea. " she gave him a sweet smile.

Sebastian smiled at her. " right away mistress."

* * *

Ciel was sitting across fromMr. Damiano , with Sophia right next to him like always. Ciel moved his piece listening to Mr. Damiano talk about business. Sophia sat watching and listening, considering she is the adviser for the company.

" The progress we have been making with the East India factory is quiet astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff. " Mr Damiano said with his thick Italian accent.

Ciel interrupted."bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. " Sophia couldn't help but nod. " seems I lose a turn. "

" Right now is the perfect time, we should begin expanding the company and building a strong la-. " Ciel interrupted him again.

" go on, it's your turn. " Mr Damiano seemed surprised at the interruptions.

" oh. I just spin this than?. Okay there, five spaces. " he moved his piece. " now, what I wanted to ask you, perhaps contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion. " Sophia shook her head. No wonder Ciel wanted to play this game with this so-called 'innocent' man. Mr Damiano frowned seeing her shake her head but replaced it with a smile. "I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord. And i would consider it an honor to help expand the funtom company-"

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. " Mr Damiano looked surprised and confused. "and its your turn again I lost a turn remember? "

" oh I see. " he picked up the spinning top. " right I move six. "

" three. " Sophia cut in. Mr Damiano looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry my lady? " Sophia looked at him.

" you lost a leg of you remember. So now you can only move half the number of spaces. "

" oh my. " Mr Damiano laughed. " this is a gruesome bored game. Is there anyway I could get my leg back? " he asked

" I'm afraid not sir. " she said quietly.

" Lady Sophia is correct. I'm afraid once something is truly lost ,sir, that one can never get it back. " Sophia looked down as ciel snatched the game piece from the Italian man. He sat it down on its space. " your body is burned by raging flames. " Mr Damiano looked scared and nervous at the space where a body was being burned.

Sebastian entered the room saving Damiano from Ciels wrath. "pardon the interruption but dinner is ready. " he gave a smile.

" oh, dinning out in the exquisite stone garden! " happy to get put of the awkward situation. " shall we go, my lord, my lady? " he asked while getting up

"very well. " Ciel agreed and Sophia nodded both getting up. " we'll finish the game later. " Ciel said, making his way to the door with Sophia following behind

"oh? is the any real reason we should finish? It's obvious that I'm going to lose. " Mr Damiano said, looking at the two children. Both turned and looked at him.

"we're not in the habit of abandoning game halfway through. " Ciel replied for the both of them. As they turned Ciel grabbed Sophia's hand.

" how childish. " they heard him whisper. Sophia turned.

"what was that sir. " she asked innocently but there was a dark look on her simply hated when others only saw them as bratty children. Ciel saw this and was amused for he hadn't seen her act like this in quite some time.

" I'm mean it takes a Child's eyes to see what's really important. Its a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's most popular toy makers. It certainly impresses me. " he said standing and following the two children quickly. As she passed, Sophia gave Sebastian a slight nod, one that only he would notice and understand.

* * *

Ciel, Sophia ,and Mr Damiano headed to the table outside. Since it was dark out there were lanterns lighting the table and garden. As usual Ciel sat at the head of the table with Sophia right next to him, and Mr Damiano at the opposite side of the table. Ciel pulled out a chair for Sophia and pushed her in, Sebastian doing the same for him. Sophia gave him a smile making him blush lightly.

As she looked around, Sophia was impressed. "excellent work Sebastian. " she whispered to him. He gave a smile in return.

"on tonight's menu, is a fine sliced raw beef Donburi, courtesy of our chef , Bardroy. " Ciel, Lady Sophia, and Mr Damiano all looked the bowl of raw meat in surprise. Sophia didn't think that this would be dinner. Bard most have done something ,knowing him. She let out a silent giggle.

" A pile of raw beef? And this is dinner? " Mr Damiano asked still in shock. Sophia and Ciel had already started eating, not really caring for the conversation Sebastian and were having.

" Yes. But surely you've heard about it. " Sebastian smiled and it seem like there was a dramatic background behind him as he explained it. " This , good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy. A dish, offered as a sign of gratitude for someone who has accomplished work.- " Sebastian got even more dramatic as it went on. Sophia even stopped eating to see what was happening. " _That_ , sir is the wonder of Donburi! This is a token from our master and mistress, to show their thanks for all of your hard work, on the companies behalf. " He told the shock man. Sophia silently applauded him, while Ciel continued to eat.

 _'that's our Sebastian!'_ Sophia thought. She saw Finny, Bard, and Tanaka in the bushes of to the side also praising him and looking at him in awe. Mr. Damiano seemed to have snapped out of his shock.

" excellent! " he threw is arms in the air. " what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantohive hospitality in action! "

Sebastian stood nex to Mei-Rin. " The vintage we are pouring tonight was selected to complement the flavor of soy sauce.. Mei Rin. " He turned to her. Mei-Rin stood nervously. Sophia knew of her little crush on Sebastian and thought it kind of funny. " now Mei-Rin. " Sebastian ordered. Mei-Rin seemed to some what snapped out of it.

" yes, sir! "but she sat still. Sebastian got next to her face. Sophia heard a crack and glanced over to see Mei-Rin blushing and freaking out a little.

" why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of win. " Sebastian whispered.

" of course! Yes sir! " she started walking toward Mr Damiano. She started mumbling and stumbling over her feet. Sophia paled a little knowing that she was going to do something clumsy. It seemed she tripped and started spilling the wine. Ciel stopped eating and watched with Sophia, both shocked.

 _'Mei-Rin, stop! your spilling the wine!'_ Sophia thought, her eyes widening. Just as a drop was falling from the table, Sebastian pulled the table cloth, catching the drop. He removed the table cloth without moving anything else on the table and without the guess noticing. In fact it seemed as Mr Damiano was to busy eating to notice much. He finally put his bowl down, noticing the missing cloth.

" Huh! Where did the table cloth go? " he asked shock and still looking at the table.

" Pay no mind, sir. " lady Sophia told him softly.

" yes, a speck of dirt most unsightly. We had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. " Ciel told him ,his eyes closed and his head bowed to his bowl.

Sebastian bowed." please accept my apology, sir. " Ciel and Sophia continued eating. " Do continue, enjoy the meal at your leisure. " he bowed.

" oh. Oh my. " Mr Damiano laughed. " Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you both have acquired. " Ciel looked up and smiled.

" pPay him no mind. He merely acts as he fits as one of our servants. " Sophia smiled.

" my master is quite correct about that. " Sebastian looked at Ciel. " You see I am simply one _hell_ of a butler. " Ciel throw him a glare ,while Sophia smiled gaining one in return from both of them.

* * *

After dinner , the group made their way back upstairs, Sophia with her arms looped around ciels' and Mr Damiano behind them.

" That was thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord and my lady. Now than, about the contract. " They sat back in front of the unfinished game.

" Before we discuss that, we must finish the game. " Ciel reminded him.

" Ugh. Yes, of course. I do have a pressing appointment. Perhaps another ti-" Damiano tried to convince.

" Children can be very demanding about their games. " Ciel looked up and smiled. " Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." Damiano glared at him. Sophia caught this and glared back, making him stop.

" No. Of course not, perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone? " He asked. Sophia nodded. As he was heading out the door, he bumped into Sebastian. They looked at eachother.

" I brought some tea for you and my masters." Sebastian told him with a smile

" I'll be right back." Damiano told the butler and continued on his way out. Sebastian walked into the room ad served Ciel and Sophia tea. Ciel sniffed it, and pulled it back in disgust. Sophia seeing the way he acted smelled it and gave it a sipped, but also pulled back in disgust.

" What is this? It smells terribly weak. " Ciel said frowning .

" Out of consideration for our guess, I have brought some Italian tea." Sebastian explained.

" Italian? " Sophia asked, tilting her head to the side.

" Italians drink more coffee than tea, mistress. So finding high quality Italian tea can be quite difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, masters?"

Ciel looked at the cup with a hard look. "no, its not. " he continued to look at it wit a frown. " I don't like it at all."

"and you, my lady?" Sebastian asked turning to her. Sophia shook her head and handed him her cup. "I'll see to desert preparation. " he started putting things back on the cart.

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is know for its courtesy. "The Lord stated with a smirk.

" yes, my young lord. " Sebastian bowed with a smile. He than left. Sophia pulled out her sketch book and started sketching.

"Ciel, I don't like him. " she told him not looking up.

" yes, I saw the looks you gave him when he said those ill things about us." he looked at her with a small smile, amusement in his eyes. Sophia blused a light red.

" Yes, well, he shouldn't say such things, I mean we are running a company by ourselves, and at 12 no less." she finished sketching and showed Ciel. " what do you think about this, give me your honest opinion."

It was a white rabbit with a bluel vest, a black top hat with a blue ribbon that had a rose, and an eye patch over one of his eyes.

" I think its great just give it a little more detail." Sophia took it and started sketching. After a little bit, she handed the drawing back, this time the rabbit had a silver pocket watch, and a wooden cane with a gold handle. " better! " Sophia smiled at him. She looked at the door than back to her best friend.

" Since our guess might take awhile, why don't we play chess? " she asked with a smile. As the two played the heard a crash in the house. "Seems our guest has had quiet the fall " Sophia said making Ciel look up.

"I believe you're right"he said with a smirk" but, are you alright? you look pale." he asked concern for his fiancé.

" I'm alright. its just, its hard doing this cures. " she gave him a smile to show him she was fine.

"You can stop at anytime, love" He told her. " The servants can finish this off"

"It's fine" She assured.

Sophia decided now was the time to tell him that she knew about Sebastian. " Ciel, I know Sebastian is not human." he went quite. Ciel had been hoping to protect Sophia and keep her safe from the evil in the world. He was afraid of her leaving him if she found out what was happening.

" Sophia? " he asked quietly hoping she wasn't angry with him. Sophia looked at him with a smile.

" Ciel, I know your trying to protect me, and I thank you for that," she got up to stand next to him and gave him a hug. "but know you know that I can handle that type of stuff, plus nothing can make me leave your side, what type of fiancé would I be if I left? " She gave him a kiss on the check making him blush. She sat on the arm of Ciel's chair, and looked at the door. " its seems Sebastian is scaring the wits out of poor . " she giggled, Ciel looked up to her with a smile and grabbed her hand. Sophia looked down with a light blush.

* * *

'I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive hospitality all the way down to your buns.'

Ciel laughed a little. " what an unattractive scream. Sounds like a pig being taken off to slaughter." Sophia smiled and laid her head on Ciel's. " What a presumption, first, he sales the East Indian company. Than, he dares ask for more money. Did he think to regain my trust?" he gripped Sophia's hand that was laying around his shoulder. Sophia looked out the window wondering how he had survive after everything that had happened to him. Ciel looked back to the game to see he had landed on 'happy end' he pushed the piece over.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back." Sebastian walked into the room.

" master, mistress, it is time for bed." with that the two made their way to their room and hoped into their bed facing eachother Ciel gave her a kiss on the forehead pulled her close to him.

" goodnight. My sweet Sophia." he whispered to her. she looked at him with a smile and blush

"goodnight, Ciel" and with that both fell asleep.

* * *

 **BRO! It feels so good to finally go back and fix mistakes, even if they're super small.**


End file.
